


Such A Beautiful Day

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: A somewhat poetic ficlet about Mahiru and Sato from Sato's perspective.





	Such A Beautiful Day

Her freckles look like the sun kissed her face. And it would be lucky to, I know how glad I am when I have the privilege. She lets me often, including today, as we eat our lunch, sitting outside in the grass, because it’s such a beautiful day. I tell her how much I love them, and her freckles are suddenly swimming in a sea of red. Her blushes are almost as cute.

Her freckles are a good place to look. I admire them when I’m feeling too embarrassed to look her in the eye. This doesn’t happen often, but it does today when I ask her to be my girlfriend while we eat our lunch, sitting outside in the grass, because it’s such a beautiful day. It’s a change in label only, anyone could see that we’ve been in love for years, but I still wasn’t quite sure what she’d say.

Her freckles are fun to count, even though I know how many there are better than I know most details of my own body. Mahiru is always looking at everyone else and hiding behind a camera lens. I am always looking at Mahiru. I count them today while we eat our lunch, sitting outside in the grass, because it’s such a beautiful day. It helps me not feel anxious while she thinks over my suggested change in relationship.

Her freckles stay my focus until she says “Yes!” and they are suddenly quite a bit closer because she’s leaned forward into my arms. I kiss each one of them before I move to her lips and it feels both different and the same. Before it was a kiss between friends, affectionate and warm. Now it’s a kiss between lovers, still affectionate and warm, but theres a more interesting context, and farther it can go, sometime when we’re not eating lunch, sitting outside in the grass, because it’s such a beautiful day.


End file.
